


Breaking Regs

by five_ht



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_ht/pseuds/five_ht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunks are tiny, but you make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Regs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4309.html?thread=8719061#t8719061), at 3am, after an 8-hour session on Insanity. My brain was fried and wanted cuddles.

Steve's eyes fly open, staring wide at the wall, and for a moment he can't figure out why he is suddenly awake. His alarm hasn't gone off, and it can't be time for his shift already – the bunk creaks alarmingly, thumping against the wall, and he understands.

"Vega," he hisses into the darkness, getting only a grunt in response. "James," he tries, a little louder, and the bunk rattles again.

"What- fuck," comes a hoarse voice in the bunk above him. " _Fuck,_ " James says again, short of breath.

"You were dreaming," Steve whispers.

"I fucking know that," James says, then sighs. "I wake you up?"

Steve shrugs, knowing James can't see it. "Fehl Prime again?"

James grunts, and Steve takes that as a yes. They're quiet for a while. The whole room is quiet; everyone's either asleep or just eavesdropping. Steve decides he doesn't care.

"Come down here."

The bunk groans under James' shifting weight. "Why don't you come up here?"

"Because that bunk can barely stand with just your heavy ass in it, and I don't want to tempt fate."

Steve smiles into his pillow as he hears James sit up, hears him descending the ladder. A moment later, there's a warm body against his back, slipping under the covers.

"I remember you being a big fan of this bulk, the last time I had you against the wall of that shuttle."

"Yeah, I like your arms almost as much as you do," Steve smirks, but he pulls one of those heavy arms around him, runs his fingers over the muscle, shivering at the memory of them holding him up, taking his weight while James shoved into him, fast and hard and perfect.

James mouths at the nape of his neck, lazy and slow, and they lie there, Steve listening to James' heartbeat as it returns to normal, the nightmare ebbing away.

"Pretty sure we're breaking a few regs right now, sharing bunks," James murmurs against Steve's skin, a smile in his voice. "Never had you pinned as a rebel, Esteban."

Steve snorts, "Please, you think Shepard goes up to her cabin alone every night? Regs like that don't matter on the Normandy, especially not now. Anyway, we're—" he breaks off on a hitch of breath as James slips one leg between his, letting Steve feel him, a little hard and rubbing against his ass.

"We're what?"

"Slow down, cowboy," Steve whispers, reaching back to still James' movements even as his body begs him to keep going, to let James pin him to this shitty mattress and shove inside him, give them both what they need. Because Steve needs it, he does, wants to get fucked and _needs_ that closeness right now, the hot throb of someone else's body inside his own. James' body.

But Steve's got a better grip on his faculties than that, not to mention his modesty. He has no intention of getting fucked in a bunk five feet away from Adams. "You know how many people are in this room right now? You know how many of them are probably awake?"

"Yeah, you're no rebel," James sighs, but his voice is scratchy with exhaustion, and Steve knows they wouldn't have gotten far tonight anyway. Rannoch took a little something out of everyone. "I'll corrupt you someday, schoolboy."

"Hmm, should I call you sir? Professor Vega? I could probably find a uniform…"

James groans, grinding against him one last time, "Esteban, you're killing me."

Twisting his head, Steve finds James' mouth in the dark, kissing him slow and deep, a promise. "I'll make it up to you, next time we're alone in the Kodiak," he whispers, and feels James smile against his lips.


End file.
